


Her bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arena, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3 years ago dave strider and his sister lead a revolution agianst HIC killing her generals but they were eventually crushed and his sister killed by the her and he was forced to fight in the arena he quickly became her favorite and no one could stop him . Until he had to fight seven trolls





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pov terezi

Terezi was anxouis and she should be today they had to fight " the broken ". Thats the condences nickname for the man in shades that killed without remorse in the arena. You were talking to vriska your lets call her friend but you felt sick to your stomach like you smelled rotten eggs . In your 7 troll group you had two heavy hitters gamzee makara a tall lanky indigo blood and equius zahhak and man strong enough to punch a earthquake into subbmission. Two people who stood back and attacked from a range. Vriska serk et your "sister" who fought for fun. And sollux captor and mustarded blooded psionic. And three agile fighters , nepeta leijon morial of equius and cat like girl, karkar vantas your ...freind with mutant blood. And you a blind girl who was good at fighting.

Vriska told you everything about this guy he was good looking quiet and the only person who can yell at the condence and stay alive. He finished fights quick his longest one was ten minutes and he never lost. He apparently used a sword thats why there were swords in stone all over the arena he wouldnt ever pull them out, he would break them or just break the rocks holding them.   
" TODAY IS THE DAY EVERYBODY IF WE COMMINACATE AND FIGHT HARD WE CAN BEAT THIS FUCKASS" karkat said as you walked in . The condence introduces you all personaly and introduces your oppenent. He already had a broken sword short and white and welsh yeah your gonna guess welsh. 

Equius charges him and in seconds you smell more blood and hear nepeta scream. The broken had severed equius head right off his shoulders. And everyone charges him and while you can land some hits the fight goes on for three hours before HIC yells down to you all telling you to stop.

She walked down her dubstep anthem growing closer since you were the closest to the broken you heard her say what she said to him. " what the shell strider i told you to krill these fools" " oh im sorry there was six of them " he barks back. " seven". when you said this he count everyone again " i only see six ". You grab him by the collar and pull him close. " That one you murderd in the beginning was one of us". He looks at you and smirks " that wasnt a fight that was a slaughter. 

Wait she was laughing you made HIC laugh "since she hates your guts buoy and their missing a member your their new teamate". He face didnt change but he reeled his arm back and clocks her in the jaw." That was a good one buoy but it changes nofin ". She yells at him as gaurds come and escort you all out and she makes a point to stick you with the broken to train with. In the middle when he was finished " going easy on you" he stops and looks at you " im sorry for killing your freind but you need to kill to live in here ". You sigh and feel hot tear rising up in your eyes as you break down and start to sob. He stood still for a moment before walking off to talk to one of the guards. The guards leaves and comes back a while later with warm food and water which the broken sets next you. " my dave strider and my name carries weight and fear around her.  
You chuckle abit " real funny joke dave strider was a revoulotionary who died fighting HIC". He bends down taking off his shades reaveling dark red eyes" why do you think the condence doesnt kill me " you stop and think for awhile and realize your talking to the dave strider. 

After you guys talk for the rest of training nepeta sees you guys talking amd flies into a rage " how dare you make purrends with that murderer" after she says this dave stands up and walks over to her bending down to look her in the eyes. " im sorry bout your freind but its kill or be killed and i need to live"   
The gaurds see nepeta slash dave skin and thtink he started a fight agianst her and when they touched him he drew his sword and killed them all instantly. One makes a deaspret call to HIC and after many more dead guards she walks in herself bearing her trident." Your guards are getting sloppy fishbitch". " or your getting better buoy" he dashes behind her and slashes at her with his sword but is stopped by her psionics and is thrown into the wall. " so strider did you or did you not start the fight with this little cat guppy". He looks at both of you who were paralyzied with fear and you look away mouthing " im sorry dave ". " yes HIC i started it" . She scowls and stabs him with her trident in the arm and leads him off to her as she put it baking room. All night your group is silent because you can only focus on the whirring on drills and sawblades. And daves screams and laughter of HIC.  
He returns the next morning new shades and clothes and a different sword.sollux walks up to him and chuckles. " tho ith this why you fight tho well thhe helpth you cheat" . Dave walks closer to him and punches him in the throat. " what happens to me at night is what motavates me to kill". He rolls up his sleeves revealing deep dark scars and words etched into his hands " next time we spar me and you can fight if you think you can". He smirks and stands up rolling down his sleeves and goes over to eat some of his rations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to pun

The next day was strange. You all walked into the arena this time without the huge ripped troll equius behind you instead a tall shades wearing broken sword using human. You all walked in with dave behind gamzee and at the angle where most of the crowd coudnt see him. Then you all seperate to fight the three human opponents.  
Instead of fighting forcefully dave split from the group to kill quicker. To make the match end faster. He split from gamzee going around some off the arenas landscape.

The two humans fighting you and gamzee are fast and strong. Gamzee is ground in seconds flat. And after getting hit in the face with a baseball bat . They approach both of you chuckling amd laughing until you hear the noise of a blade cutting through something. One stopped chuckling as the sword in his chest had moved up cutting him in two. The one with the bat spins around but freezes in fear when he sees dave. He drops the bat begging for his life . You look over to gamzee and go to accept this plead for mercy. Just as dave severs his torso from his legs.  
It takes about two minutes for the other to die and you to go back to the temporary hive.

You juat couldnt stay quiet about this anymore. " dave what the hell that guy was pleading for his life and you just killed him". He just stares at you and looks around to see if someone was listening" if i didnt kill him HIC wouldve and see does it slow". Your silent for the rest of your sparring match until the guard come back for dave. He goes to grab his sword but stops and follows them " why resist" .   
While they leave with dave vriska grabs you and pulls you towards the still open door. " vriska we are gonna get caught". She smirks " oh come on terezi dont you want to see whats happening to your matespirit". You blush a bit and follow closely behind her.   
You reach a dark and damp room that is only occupied by HIC ,dave and two guards. Dave was hancuffed to a table with macines and toture devices. She romoved peices of his skin and light small fires on his skin . Righting her name and symbol on the back of his neck. After awhile you return to the makeshift hive or something.  
Karkat sees your back" TEREZI WHERE WERE YOU GUYS WE THOUGHT SHE TOOK YOU TO". All you can do is just sit down and sob quietly.  
Dave returns in the morning a diffrent sword and diffrent clothes sitting down with the same poker face. You approach him with vriska " dave are you okay me and vriska followed you guys last night and saw what ..... Happend".he is silent for a moment before just shrugging and playing it off like he didnt get hurt. You take his hand and lead him to a more secluded part of this makeshift hive thing. When you are hear you look at his arms and see the marks and places where skin was sewn back together." Terezi im fine really". You slap him as you start to sob . He places a hand on your back and tries to calm you down. You look towards him and realize how close he is to you . When he wipes your tear away you lean closer to him and kiss him . You pull back for what was only a moment but it felt like forever and he was the first to speak" uh that was great ". You look up at him" yeah it was but i dont know why i did that". Your both silent then he looks back at you kissing quickly on the lips and stands up. The bell rings for your guys next fight this time you can only choose three people . The choosen are you , the broken or dave as only you and HIC know her by, and nepeta. This fight was between you three and six enemies three for each.


End file.
